


run away with me

by thehunnyfucc



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, hapless college student visiting her hometown kanon, kanon hikes up the mountain to get some dragon fucc, monsters and gods au, pwp?????, river spirit dragon misaki, there's... not a lot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunnyfucc/pseuds/thehunnyfucc
Summary: “Misaki-chan,” Kanon greets, holding her hands out. Sharp claws reach up through the water towards her, but it’s humanoid hands that break the surface and clasp gently around hers— Kanon watches with wonder, just like every time before, as an elegant dragon rises into a beautiful girl with shoulder-length raven hair and pale skin.





	run away with me

When Kanon finally pushes through the brush and into the clearing, she’s almost amazed— with her tendency to get lost on even a literal one-way street, it’s kind of astonishing that she’s  _ intentionally  _ made it to a secluded lake in the heart of the mountain. Not once, not twice, not even three times— she’s successfully made this trip enough times that she’s lost count, really. Every time she arrives, a part of her tells her that it shouldn’t be possible.

But, here she is, her hiking boots sinking into the soft grass as she makes for the edge of the lake. Not because she miraculously developed a sense of direction, but because of the small silver band on her right ring finger: a gift from Misaki that guides her to the clearing. It’s a little bit scary to trust, at times, because it doesn’t give directions so much as simply tug at Kanon with vague feelings, but that’s probably why it works so well for her— even the most detailed instructions can’t get Kanon from point A to point B without needing a rescue. 

Kanon sits on one of the large boulders, pulling her hair into a ponytail before tugging at her bootlaces as she feels the afternoon sunlight lightly scald her skin. Every time she comes here, the weather is lovely— or, maybe it just feels lovely because this place is lovely. The thick, tall forest on all sides creates a bit of a funnel-like feeling when looking up at the sky, with a clear patch of blue with wisps of clouds passing by; vibrant grass surrounds the rocky banks of the lake and rustles along with the sounds of the water rushing into the river that flows down the mountain. 

It feels like a clearing from a fairytale, really. And maybe it is— part of Kanon isn’t convinced that she’s not dreaming all of this up on a repeating basis, but the rest of her doesn’t really care. If it’s a fantasy, then she doesn’t want to be shaken awake from it. 

She tugs her boots off her feet and lets them fall to the ground next to her pack, rising to her feet to grab the hem of her dress and yank it off over her head before tossing it on the boulder and heading for the water. Clad in just her thin white chemise, she carefully lowers herself into the lake, one foot pressing into the gravelly bed at a time— it’s more of a small lagoon than a lake, really. There’s no gradual slope into the depths so much as a straight rocky drop, much like a huge hot spring— but the water here is cool and so crystal clear that it looks much shallower than it is. Submerged to her hip, she wades towards the boulder in the centre of the pool. The cold water tickles at her skin through her thin undergarment, kissing her from hip to waist and then just the bottom of her ribs before she stops and carefully presses her fingers against the smooth surface of the boulder. 

“Misaki-chan…?” She murmurs quietly, knowing that Misaki can her hear from anywhere in the water. Usually, the river guardian is coiled around the base of the tall boulder, snoozing in the afternoon sunbeams— Kanon wonders where she is right now. Maybe helping another hapless hiker who’s been lost in the woods? Probably that, or watching over a family of animals that call the forest home— Kanon smiles as she draws an idle pattern on the dry rock with a droplet of water on her fingertip. Misaki is such a kind guardian spirit. She can’t seem to stand seeing anyone in danger or pain, even if they  _ are _ bumbling trespassers in her domain— she complains about them, yes, but still helps them all the same. It’s a bit funny how she tries to pretend that she’s this grumpy and detached spirit. 

There’s a loud rushing sound behind Kanon; she startles a bit, turning to see something speed up the river and into the lagoon— with gray-silver scales and a long line of black hair tufting along its spine, it’s just the dragon that Kanon came here to see. 

Misaki eyes her from under the water, swaying gracefully as she slowly swims over— the pair of long whiskers on the rather ferocious snout that Kanon knows is full of fangs should probably be more scary than endearing, but… well. The heart wants what it wants. Kanon beams as Misaki approaches, blinking her big slitted silver eyes. 

“Misaki-chan,” Kanon greets, holding her hands out. Sharp claws reach up through the water towards her, but it’s humanoid hands that break the surface and clasp gently around hers— Kanon watches with wonder, just like every time before, as an elegant dragon rises into a beautiful girl with shoulder-length raven hair and pale skin. 

Well, pale skin-scales, in varying hardness depending on the part of the body— Misaki as a girl is humanoid, not human. Grey scales shimmer over her shoulders and back and outside of her arms, getting paler and thinner on the softer parts of the body, with some bare skin showing on places like the underarms or belly. Standing at her full height now, about half a foot taller than Kanon, Misaki raises a hand to push her wet hair back, the strands sticking to the silver deer-like horns that point out from the crown of her head, showing a not-quite human face that strikes a chord in Kanon’s chest that she can’t quite pinpoint as either fear or affection— maybe both. Probably both. 

Small scales frame the outside of Misaki’s face, speckling inwards a little bit just under her cheekbones. Her nose looks mostly human save for the horizontal ridges along the bridge to brow, and her soft lips rest over just barely visible fangs that, to be perfectly honest, makes Kanon’s toes curl on sight.

“Kanon-san,” she says, cupping Kanon’s face with unbearably soft palms.

(It’s a little odd, being referred to so formally and respectfully by a guardian spirit, but Misaki insisted. It’s only right, she said, as her previous incarnation died a year after Kanon was born, so she’s technically younger and it would be improper for her to not acknowledge that— Misaki is so, so polite, almost to a fault, and Kanon is so hopelessly enamoured.)

“Hi, Misaki-chan,” Kanon says, leaning into Misaki’s hands as she brings her own up to cup the scaled back of her palms. “I missed you.”

Big, reptilian eyes blink at her with a faint click as both sets of eyelids close and open. Misaki’s eyes are just… so, so pretty. The silver irises are so large that Kanon can’t see any kind of sclera, and this should probably make her feel unnerved but it mostly just feels like… looking at an extremely cute snake or fish. She supposes Misaki is a kind of snake-fish, thought she would never say it outloud. 

“You saw me yesterday,” Misaki says, in her airy voice that always sounds a touch tired; it’s far softer and girlier than Kanon had expected that first time. 

Kanon giggles. “I know. I still missed you,” she says, turning her head to kiss Misaki’s palm. “Did you miss me?”

Misaki sighs, leaning down to touch their foreheads together. “Of course I did.”

The papery affection in her voice sends tingles down Kanon’s spine. Of  _ course _ she did. The emphatic way she says each syllable makes Kanon dig her toes into the gravel and lean up to kiss her— she feels her lips press against Misaki’s at first, then against her fangs that poke into her mouth somewhat which is just— wow. It never gets old. 

She whimpers as she takes a hold of Misaki’s shoulders to lean up harder, moving her mouth against hers— Misaki opens her mouth slightly and caresses Kanon’s lower lip, licking it a little with her forked tongue before biting down—

_ “Ah—”  _ Kanon’s hands slide up as she wraps her arms around Misaki’s neck and presses her body flush against hers— she closes her mouth against Misaki’s, humming as Misaki continues to nibble gently, speeding Kanon’s breathing up with each pass of her lithe tongue, each sting of her fangs—  _ God.  _ Misaki grips her hips, claws digging gently into her skin and sparking an ungodly strong twinge in Kanon’s gut. 

_ “Ahn—  _ Misaki-chan—” she gasps into the air and Misaki kisses down her neck, her mouth oddly cool against her skin, teeth scraping along her jugular and leaving a tingling trail—  _ “Mmmnngh—”  _

She probably doesn’t sound exactly attractive— she doesn’t ever think that she sounds attractive, mewling and gasping uncontrollably at the slightest touch because god, everything Misaki does— every time that Misaki touches her, it’s like she’s being set on fire. 

But the best part? Oh god, the best part is how Misaki reacts. Kanon locks her arms around Misaki’s, digs her fingers into scaley shoulders and moans— it prompts a deep rumble from Misaki’s chest as she bites down hard enough to hurt, leaning in to press Kanon flush against the boulder—

_ “Hah—”  _ Kanon throws her head back against the rock and grinds her hips up against Misaki, wet fabric of her chemise riding up more and more. “Misaki-chan!” 

“Kanon-san…” Misaki’s growl is so low that it dips into Kanon’’s abdomen and  _ clenches.  _ “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Kanon had been a little hurt, and insecure the first few times Misaki had tried to push her away. Now she just pulls her arms back to twist her fingers into dark hair and pulls Misaki into a rough kiss, biting back to be rewarded with a rumbling groan that sends shockwaves down her chest. 

“Why not?” she sighs, mouth still close enough for her lips to brush over Misaki’s as she speaks. “Do you want to stop?”

“Of course I don’t  _ want  _ to stop,” Misaki hisses, shuddering as Kanon runs her thumbs along the ridges of her horns. “But you—  _ rnngh—  _ you can’t keep coming here.”

Kanon almost feels like making a crude joke—  _ well, if Misaki doesn’t want her ‘coming’ here they can move elsewhere to do this—  _ but she just smiles into Misaki’s mouth, giving her another firm kiss and a swipe of her tongue over fangs. 

“Why?” she asks again, kissing down along Misaki’s jaw, fingertips massaging her scalp. 

“B-because,” Misaki breathes, chest rubbing against Kanon’s as she leans in closer. “You have—  _ hnn—  _ better things to be doing than hiking up here every day—” she pants, each breath getting deeper and deeper. “Shouldn’t you be— getting ready to go back to school?”

Kanon giggles, giving Misaki’s earlobe a quick bite and shivering when Misaki  _ growls.  _

“I told you, I’m taking a year off university,” she whispers, brushing her lips along the shell of Misaki’s ear. 

Misaki groans. “Still… there are better ways to spend your time…”

It’s the same argument, every time. Misaki is just so concerned with Kanon’s wellbeing and her future— spending every day in a secluded pond with a river dragon is no life for a human, she said. Kanon almost regrets prattling on back then during their first few meetings, when they were becoming hesitant friends; in her defense, she was a little panicked. She didn’t exactly know what the protocol was when talking to the guardian spirit of her hometown; she sat there on the edge of the pool with the water glowing around where her sprained ankle was dipped in it, babbling on about herself while a river dragon listened attentively. 

Kanon doesn’t even remember half of what she said, honestly— (she was extremely distracted by Misaki who had only her head poking out of the water with her chin tucked against the rocks next to where Kanon sat, blinking up at her with those gorgeous and inquisitive eyes) but Misaki does. Every time, it’s the same stubborn coaxing— Kanon shouldn’t be here, she should be at home, working on her art portfolio, and shouldn’t she be making plans to see her friend, Chisato-san? And what about her shifts at the tea shop? Honestly, there are so many things—

To be fair, it’s quite lovely and charming that Misaki remembers those details about her— it makes Kanon feel cared about, appreciated, but it also breaks Kanon’s heart a little. All that gentle scolding, and it always boils down to the same thing:  _ You have better things to do. I’m not worth your time.  _

It’s almost funny. Anyone else would agree that Kanon is the lucky mortal getting to steal away a guardian spirit’s precious time. 

“Shouldn’t I get to decide what is or isn’t a good use of my time?” Kanon murmurs, tracing a fingertip from the base of Misaki’s antlers to the side of her face and over her cheekbones, watching the way Misaki’s eyes click shut as her mouth falls open.

“Y-yes, but—” she stops as Kanon’s finger brushes her lips. Kanon smiles.

“Then let me decide,” she whispers, leaning in for another kiss as she slips her arms under Misaki’s to grab her hips and jams her thigh between hers—

Fire shoots from her sternum to the bottom of her gut as Misaki lets out this subdued  _ snarl,  _ falling against Kanon with her hands braced against the rock and her face buried in Kanon’s shoulder. 

“I want to spend time with you, Misaki-chan,” she says into Misaki’s temple as she pulls Misaki into her thigh. “I want  _ you.”  _

She bites down on the pointed tip of Misaki’s long ear, gasping when Misaki whines desperately and arcs into her, head tipping back as she presses Kanon even harder into the boulder. Every time Misaki rocks into her, the water sloshes up to her chest and her entire chemise is just drenched now— and  _ god,  _ the way that Misaki’s chest rubs hers through the thin wet fabric— 

_ “Aaahh!”  _ Kanon cries out as a smooth scaled thigh comes up to rub against her as well, letting go of Misaki’s hips to brace her palms against her back and roll her hips.  _ “Fu—” _

Her voice catches in her throat as Misaki starts biting and licking at her neck again. Misaki pants as she grinds into her, breaths rumbling with every inhale and exhale like frantic purring— Kanon hooks a leg around the one pressing into her right now and tugs it even harder against her, feeling the pressure winding everything inside even tighter— fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.  _

Misaki grabs the underside of her thigh, pulling and hiking it up as she thrusts her hips— the slightly tilted angle has Kanon rubbing into Misaki’s leg more directly and she moans. God, she wants that hand higher. 

“Misaki-chan…” she says as she clasps her fingers around Misaki’s wrist, coaxing it up under the slightly floating hem of her chemise. The soft fingertips leave a scorching trail along her skin despite the water and the fact that her claws are retracted. “Touch me, please…?”

Misaki lets out a distressed whine. “Kanon-san,” she breathes, just before pulling back to kiss her  _ so  _ deeply— fangs scraping along Kanon’s lips, tongue flitting in and all around Kanon’s mouth. Kanon feels her hand move up until her thumb is lightly massaging the hollow of Kanon’s hip, then tracing the crease of her thigh and down, down, down—

_ “Nnnnnnn—!”  _ Kanon keens into Misaki’s mouth at the first full pass of fingerpads from entrance to clit— she involuntarily gyrates into Misaki and feels claws digging into her hip to pin her in place, sparks shooting into her core from the sting of it.  _ “Mmmmmmph—” _

When Misaki swirls her fingers around her clit, pressing the hood down on it, Kanon feels her insides twist into knots— her jaw falls slack as she loses concentration, too overcome to kiss Misaki back properly. Which is hot in it’s own way because it leaves Misaki to simply have her way with her mouth, licking, biting, caressing Kanon’s tongue with hers, plundering inside—

_ “Ah!”  _ Kanon cries out when Misaki bites on her lower lip again, much,  _ much  _ harder this time— she can feel her toes curling into the gravel as her hands fist into the dark mossy tufts of hair that run down Misaki’s spine. 

She takes in a shuddering breath when Misaki pulls away suddenly, whining when the gentle touches stop. The sting on her hip disappears to be replaced with soft fingertips caressing her through her chemise. 

“I’m sorry,” Misaki croons, frowning down at her. “Did I hurt you?” 

And that— going from being ravished to suddenly looking up into round, worried eyes that blink down at her with these endearing little clicks— makes Kanon’s chest feel so, so full. Misaki is  _ so  _ gentle, so careful, so  _ loving—  _ at the age of twenty one, with a few relationships under her belt, Kanon has never had anyone touch her like this. Like she’s precious, beautiful, worth cherishing— Misaki touches her like  _ she’s  _ the utter miracle wrapped in the skin of an exquisite girl, not Misaki, and it— and it—

It makes Kanon bury her face in the crook of Misaki’s neck and swear that she’s falling in love. 

“You didn’t,” she says, tenderly mouthing the sealed gill lines on Misaki’s neck. “Don’t worry. You can keep going.”

When she pulls back to smile at Misaki, she doesn’t get one in return— rather, Misaki keeps frowning, not angrily but sadly which is very adorable. She leans in and starts lapping gently at the still-stinging bite marks on Kanon’s lip, purring softly— Kanon giggles and nuzzles closer to kiss her properly, brushing her fingers through Misaki’s spine tufts. 

“You’re so cute,” she says, twirling a lock of dark hair around her finger. Misaki’s purrs grow into a whirring rumble before she turns her head away, opting to press her mouth against Kanon’s shoulder instead of replying— Kanon’s sure that she would be blushing if she were warm-blooded. 

Her laugh hitches into a breathy sigh as Misaki’s fingers start moving against her again, each press shooting sparks through her gut. She muffles her gasps against the scales of Misaki’s shoulder, rocking slightly into her hand— she’s being so, so gentle now. And gentle has its own appeal— Kanon is endlessly infatuated with how everything about Misaki is gentle, even her ever-present fatigue or vague annoyance. She is such a soft-hearted person— she heals hurt animals even when she shouldn’t be interfering with the natural course of things, she escorts lost children off the mountain on her back even when she shouldn’t be seen by humans. Kanon wonders if it’s just the tenderness of a young immortal, or if all her previous incarnations had been like that too: so full of compassion. 

Kanon had felt it vividly, when Misaki had wrapped a swath of glowing water around her ankle and slowly healed it— it was warmth and brightness seeping into her bones, it was a deep, ardent kind of love— love for every living thing in the world, a kindness for every being. Misaki is so kind, so gentle, and Kanon is falling in love— if not already in love with— that gentleness that has the powerful creature tracing small circles with the pads of her fingers and kissing her so tenderly— but, right now… Right now, gentle isn’t what Kanon wants Misaki to be. 

“Misaki-chan…?” she murmurs, bringing a hand up to cradle Misaki’s jaw, running her thumb over the thin scales on her chin. Misaki looks up at her almost immediately, her eyelids clicking.

“Yes?” she whispers, running her free hand up and down Kanon’s side. “What is it?” 

Kanon places her hand over Misaki’s, guiding it up to her chest, gasping when it touches her breast through fabric so wet and thin it might as well not be there at all. 

“Mm—” she hums as Misaki starts thumbing at her nipple that’s clearly visible through the translucent chemise. “Misaki-chan…” twisting her fingers into the hair behind Misaki’s ear, she looks into Misaki’s eyes under half-hooded lids and lightly bites her own lower lip. “More…?”

Misaki’s face crumples into an endearingly distraught grimace. She collapses against Kanon a little, her forehead hitting the rock with an audible thunk as she lets out a ragged breath right into Kanon’s ear.

“Kanon-san,” she keens pleadingly, but Kanon has no intention of letting up. She mouths at Misaki’s earlobe again, delicately taking a hold of her hand and pushing her fingers lower, pressing against the backs of them to where she wants them. 

“Please,” she whimpers, grinding into Misaki’s fingers. “I want you to ruin me.” 

The whisper just preceding the swipe of her tongue along her ear does the trick. Misaki lets out this  _ terrible  _ snarl, and Kanon’s smugness at successfully flipping her switch lasts for barely half a second before two fingers shove into her roughly, with hardly any resistance despite how tight everything feels down there—

_ “Oh— god—”  _ Kanon mewls, electric shocks wracking her spine at the feeling of Misaki taking her so suddenly— she doesn’t get a moment to adjust to the feeling before Misaki pulls out and plunges in again, starting immediately on a steady rhythm that rattles Kanon’s insides—

_ “Ah! Nnn— oh—”  _ Each thrust pushes a desperate sound out of Kanon, her breathing becoming nothing more than a pattern of gasps and moans conducted by the beat of Misaki’s fingers driving in and out of her as she feels herself tightening around them—

_ “Ff— aaah!” _ Kanon cries out and clamps her arms around Misaki, whiteknuckling her spine fur as Misaki bites down so hard on her shoulder that she’s half sure she’s bleeding.  _ “Ff— hh— uck—”  _

Misaki’s nails drag down her ribs, and when she hears her chemise tear she feels like she’s going to lose her mind. 

“Oh— dammit—” Misaki actually  _ stops, _ looking down at her ripped clothing, “I’m so sorry—”

“I don’t care,” Kanon pants, frantically grinding down onto Misaki’s fingers, tugging on her hair. “You can shred it if you want, I don’t care, just  _ please _ don’t stop—” she says it all in one hasty rush of breath, driving her hips into Misaki recklessly. This could be her last article of clothing and she literally  _ could not _ care less, just as long as Misaki keeps going—

Misaki whines almost despairingly, tearing a chunk of the chemise off before bending down to clamp her mouth over the newly exposed skin. 

_ “God!”  _ Kanon yelps as Misaki sucks her nipple between sharp teeth and flicks her tongue over it rapidly— “Misaki-chan!” 

Misaki purrs loudly, the rumbles reverberating against Kanon’s skin, and with the pads of Misaki’s fingers hitting her front wall with each thrust she can feel herself coiling tighter and tighter— but not enough, not enough.

“Ahn— please— more—” she begs in broken gasps, holding onto Misaki’s fur for dear life.  _ “Please!” _

Misaki pulls back to look up at Kanon— without stopping her hand, thank  _ god—  _ frowning worriedly.

“Are you sure? That’s kind of— a lot…”

“Mmngh—” Kanon shakes her head. “I use three when I— when I think about you—  _ hah—”  _

Misaki lets out a quiet, strangled howl, biting down on Kanon’s neck again— Kanon writhes against her and groans from deep in her chest when she feels a third finger sink deep into her. 

She should be more careful. She should be more afraid, because she  _ knows  _ that Misaki could very easily hurt her gravely— she’s a powerful mountain goddess, she could mortally mangle Kanon with hardly any effort, and Kanon should be more aware of that but she knows that Misaki would never. Could never, not without destroying her own sense of self— it goes against her nature to be that violent, cruel, and with Kanon in particular… 

Kanon knows— oh, it’s probably vain to think this, but Kanon knows that Misaki cares about her an awful lot. She holds Kanon so close to her chest, she stops at even the slightest hint that Kanon might be hurt, she would probably chew her own arm off before harming Kanon— and that knowledge, somehow, makes Kanon  _ want  _ Misaki to be rough with her. She  _ wants  _ Misaki to ravage her, tear her clothes off, bite hard enough to hurt, fuck her until she’s screamed her throat raw— she doesn’t understand it. She doesn’t understand it so she just accepts it— accepts that she trusts this powerful river dragon so much that she wants Misaki to sink her claws into her, mark her, claim her,  _ take her— _

_ “A-ah! Yes!”  _ she wails as Misaki pounds her into the rock, wrapping both her legs around Misaki’s hips. Her eyes roll back a little as she feels gravity sink her deeper onto Misaki’s fingers despite the water and the rock against her back holding her up. “Misaki-chan— _ oh—  _ Misaki-chan,  _ harder!” _

Misaki groans. “Kanon-san,” she warbles, driving her fingers in harder  _ and  _ faster— “Kanon-san…!” she croons as she starts working up to a pace so rapid Kanon can hardly breathe—

Can hardly breathe, can hardly think—  _ “Yes!  _ Oh, like that— just like that, Misaki-chan, you’re  _ so  _ good, you feel  _ so  _ good—” she babbles hopelessly, fingers digging into the hard scales on Misaki’s back— “Don’t stop,  _ don’t stop, _ please—” her voice breaks as she throws her head back— “oh— Misa— Misaki-cha— Mi—” 

Can’t think— can’t speak— only broken begging and Misaki’s name bursting from her lips in fragments now, fracturing halfway through, sometimes even only past the first syllable— hotness, fire, molten tightness coiling inside her, twinging and burning, scorching her entire body stiff— until, finally, like an ice cube being slid down her spine— gasping, shuddering, writhing, mewling into the air as she pulses around Misaki’s fingers, moaning through her tremors, once, twice, softer each time until…

“Kanon-san…?” Misaki’s soft voice that trickles melodically like a clear, small stream— “Kanon-san…”

Kanon hums, feeling her frantic breathing slowly even out as she kisses Misaki. She pulls back, opening her eyes— not entirely sure when she closed them— and smiles languidly, letting her head loll back against the rock. 

“Hi,” she whispers, running her hands up and down the ridges of Misaki’s back. Misaki laughs softly with a lopsided, almost wry smile as she leans in to press a small kiss to Kanon’s forehead. 

“Hello,” she says, her dark hair falling over Kanon’s face. “I’m going to— uhm— I’m going to—” she coughs, blinking a few times. “I’m going to pull out now… okay?”

Kanon laughs. It’s— it’s really funny that Misaki’s so embarrassed about saying something like that literally moments after fingering Kanon into oblivion. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment as Misaki does tug her fingers out, brushing up against too-sensitive parts for a split-second— she lets her legs back down onto the lakebed, holding onto Misaki’s shoulders when her knees wobble. She sighs when Misaki wraps both her arms around her, pressing tiny kisses into her now damp and messy hair. 

“Was that okay…?” she whispers, her chest vibrating against Kanon’s with low rumbles. Kanon giggles as she nuzzles into the crook of her neck, kissing her wean and textured collarbones. After all the noise Kanon was making, does Misaki even need to ask?

“More than,” she says, running a hand through Misaki’s dark hair. “You know that.”

“Still, I…” Misaki sighs, and Kanon closes her eyes. She knows what comes next. This is the part where Misaki tries to convince her again that she should stop coming here, that she needs to go home now. And then Kanon will try to coax her into relaxing before falling asleep in her arms, and they’ll cuddle for a while before she finally gears up to go home for the night.

“Would you…” Misaki swallows. Here it comes. “Would you like me to carry you back to the cave? I have a futon…”

Kanon blinks her eyes open. What?

“A… futon?” she asks, tilting her head. Misaki is pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“I asked Hagumi to go into town in her human form and purchase it for me.... For, uh, you. Just in case. I just thought, it might be more comfortable than falling asleep in the water…”

Kanon’s sure that if Misaki could blush, she would. Her double eyelids click as she still looks away and blinks nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of her head, purring anxiously…

Kanon reaches up to cup Misaki’s face and gently pulls her in for a firm kiss. 

“I would love to,” she whispers as she pulls away. “Thank you, Misaki-chan.”

“I mean, there’s no need to thank me, I’m just trying to make you more comfortable is all, and…” Misaki trails off into miscellaneous humble grumbling as she reaches down to hook an arm under Kanon’s knees before hefting  her up. Kanon giggles as she’s lifted up and gently carried through the water to the cave at the back of the lagoon. 

She knows that life doesn’t always go the way she’s planned— and she certainly never planned to fall in love with a river god— so all she can do is try to accommodate life the best she can. And if life, in the form of a grumbly, hardworking, kind-hearted dragon is willing to accommodate for her as well, then maybe that’s just a sign that she’s just where she needs to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> hagumi is the local forest spirit who likes to hassle misaki a lot, sharing a mountain and all
> 
> anyway im sorry im here to tarnish the hunny fucc's high quality reputation with this but you can probably guess which one i am


End file.
